


destiny, fidelity, crime.

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a what if situation, but not draugr looking sigyn either haha, but not sigyn from the comics, goddess! reader, if i made this a series, ive been reading magnus chase, loki would eventually fall for the reader, post dark world, your character is based on sigyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Other dieties might've chosen the mighty Thor or the brave Baldr, but somehow your eyes only sought for one god among all the gods and lovers.Loki.





	

Other dieties might've chosen the mighty Thor or the brave Baldr, but somehow your eyes only sought for one god among all the gods and lovers. 

Loki.

What was it with him? It was cliché, many Midgardians would probably say. Falling in love with the tall, dark, brooding, killing-mortals-because-he-wanted-power man that he was. Well, maybe that last adjective wasn't so cliché. He was a criminal, all of Asgard knew that. And yet now, you stand here, against the wishes of your father, offering your assistance to the god of mischief himself. 

He laughed at you, keeping his gaze to the setting sun. Your grip tightened around the stone banister of the open veranda. The only sound following your apparently amusing proposal was the moving of your long emerald gown against the cold air. "I'm sorry, my king, do you find my assistance so worthless as to not even reply with proper words?" You stood, looking at him with offended (e/c) eyes. He smirked, finally turning towards you. "Yes," That didn't reassure very much. "Mostly because ultimately, you have no power, your father owns your army." He leaned against the railings. You dared to step forward, ignoring the constant warning etched on his face and his being. "You think I'm powerless?" "I think you're naive." You raised a hand but he was faster than you, freezing it midway towards his face. Your reaction was less than attractive. Your mouth gaped open with your eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. "I am not...what you think I am." He just looked at you, smug and dubious. "He's...dying. I have sent someone to kill him." You had hated your father, your infatuation for Loki just boosted your reasons to slay him. At this, he looked pleasantly surprised. It was pleasant for you at least, to have the seemingly permanent expression of slyness and hostility off his face. Even just for a second. "Here's a proposal of my own," He paused and with a flick of his hand, yours was unfrozen again. He took it with his own, aligning his longer one with yours and finally holding your fingers firmly between his. "Marriage." He stated. Blatantly, emotionless, and so goddamn persuasive. Nonetheless, you still stood there shocked and confused. "Now, my dear, don't look so surprised. You have quite the army, I hear. Second best to the royal army. And with your name and reputation.." He trailed off, taking his hand away from yours and placing it gently upon your cheek. "And your famous beauty doesn't hurt too." You were still too awed to say anything. "So," He stepped forward and tilted your chin up to his face. "Do you accept?" Your lips were inches away. His warm breath mixed with yours and suddenly your mind was clear of all hesitation, annoyance and white noise. There was only one word repeating in your skull. Louder and louder, over and over again.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> im so hyped for ragnarok ya'll don't understand. im also hyped for the next magnus chase book, but that's slightly unrelated. (oh and TRIALS OF APOLLO HEL HELP ME) tom h does look like magnus chase loki tho like i feel personally attacked.
> 
> also, i MIGHT make this a series. MIGHT.


End file.
